An angle sensor for determining the absolute angular position of a rotating axis is disclosed in DE 100 38 296 A1 and DE 10 2005 042 616 A1. The disclosed angle sensor comprises a disc with two magnetic patterns that can be scanned by magnetic sensors, for example, Hall sensors. Each pattern includes Archimedean spiral sections uniformly distributed in a ring. The number of spirals sections in the two rings differs by one.
As the number of spirals sections in the two rings differs only by one, these known angle sensors require a high number of spirals section in each ring in order to achieve a desired accuracy of the angular position determination. However, a high number of spiral sections in a ring implies a decreased distance between adjacent spiral sections, which raises the production costs and makes the measurement prone to external magnetic stray fields.